Phantasy Star Online 2
Phantasy Star Online 2 is a game for PC and is upcoming for Playstation Vita, iOS, and Android. Release history Phantasy Star Online 2 was due to be released in late 2011, but was postponed for updates until 2012. Servers for use with the Japanese PC version opened July 4, 2012. A version for the United States and European market has been announced for 2013. Recommended system requirements Software *OS: Windows XP SP3 (32 bit), Windows Vista or Windows 7 (32 or 64 bit) *API: DirectX 9.0c or better Hardware *CPU: Intel Core 2 Duo E6300 or better *RAM: 1.5GB (Windows XP), 2GB (Windows Vista, Windows 7) or more *HDD: 8GB or more free *Monitor: 1280x720 or higher resolution *GPU: NVIDIA GeForce 7800GT or equivalent or better *SPU: DirectX 9.0c compatible or better *Network: broadband Internet access Source: http://pso2.jp/players/support/faq/?groupid=1 Payment model No purchase or recurring subscription fee is required to play the game. Subscriptions include access to additional game features, and both subscribers and nonsubscribers can make microtransaction purchases through AC. A SEGA ID must be registered and activated for use with the game. Gameplay The game is playable online in parties of up to 4 players and up to 12 in multi-party areas. Gameplay is quest based, with the quest determining the planet and area to visit, and the objective to complete. The party matchup system allows players to search for and join parties running the same quest. A party cannot return to the Arks lobby while a quest is underway. Instead, a small, private space called a camp ship serves as a party's base of operations during a quest. Client orders provide additional rewards for undertaking various challenges on quests, such as defeating enemies with a certain weapon type, or completing a quest within a time limit. New features include the ability to jump, and players are able to create their own combo attacks by chaining different photon arts and techniques. Races There are three races to choose from, human, newman, and CAST. Race and gender affect a character's appearance, voice, and stat growth only. All race and gender combinations can access all classes. Former racial abilities, such as the ability to use traps or techniques, are now class abilities. Classes Three classes are available to new characters, hunter, ranger, and force. Three additional classes, fighter, gunner, and techtor, are unlocked by reaching level 30 in the respective beginning class, then fulfilling client orders to receive the respective class license. Characters may freely switch between all available classes in the Arks lobby while not on a quest. Experience, stats, and skill trees for each class are tallied separately. It is possible for a single character to reach the maximum level of 50 in every class, but only the stats and abilities of the currently selected main class and subclass count. Characters may also complete a client order for a subclass license, which allows a character to set a subclass and change it at will, as with the main class. Setting a subclass adds a portion of the subclass's base stats, all the subclass's skills, and the ability to use techniques, if the subclass is force or techtor. Released Screenshots Ss 02 l.jpg Pso2 ss1.jpg Pso2 ss3.jpg Pso2 ss2.jpg Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Category:Phantasy Star Online (Series) Category:Games